Faked Signature
by ALaViola
Summary: It's always hard to tell when she's lying to him, but he knows she is, knows she's lying about something that she shouldn't have to hide from him. Although what she has hidden is soon brought to light when he finds her faked signature. {Title changed from; You're not Alone} BEING RE-WRITTEN


**Yay! here is one of my many new ideas for a story**

**Sorry if it isn't so good, I got a huge headache and a fever so im not think clearly but whatever!**

**This chapter is mostly going to be about Lucy's past and how she meet's certain people,**

**I don't own picture got it off Google images like my other story**

**so ya, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own fairy tail I only own the plot**

**That's the only time im going to say it!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Past**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Mama!" she cried.**

* * *

**~5 year old Lucy~**

"Mama! Look what I made!" said a little blonde girl showing her mother and beautifully painted vase, full of Lilacs. The lilacs were Lucy's and Layla's favorite type of flower, Lucy loved the scent and color as did Layla but she also loved them for their meaning, purple lilacs symbolize the first emotions of love, while white lilacs represent youthful innocence. Layla liked the white one's it reminds her of Lucy. She smiled down at her daughter holding the flower's up to her, she grabbed the vase they were in and placed them in the middle of the dinning table.

"They are beautiful Lulu, you got my favorite!" Her daughter smiled and she picked her daughter up and gave her a hug. Lucy skipped off after the hug and went to play by the stream in front of their mansion, Lucy was always there and she either played in the water or she would climb the blossom tree to read her book's.

Later that day Layla decided they would go out to the mall and just have some mama and Lucy time. So they went to the mall, her mother as a surprise while Lucy was looking at clothing, she went and found a necklace that would dangle around Lucy's chest right now but when she was older it would barely have enough room to fit a finger in. The necklace was simple with a silver chain and a small blue heart in the middle of it, Layla, wanting to get her daughter this necklace and knowing her precious Lulu knew that she loved the color blue, so she went ahead and bought it.

When Layla had paid for the necklace, she came up behind Lucy and saw her looking at beautiful light blue dress, the dress would come down just above her knees it was tight fit dress, the top part neckline went up to her neck and then a strap went around the neck part to hold the dress up (kind of like Wendy's original clothing except the strap is wider). The top part has a layer of material go down diagonal from her heart but stops midway by a thin sparkled silver line and some more blue fabric coming from her right side, the silver strap connects with another about around her lower-stomach area and then the dress flow freely.

Layla saw the look her daughter had on her face, and decided that Lucy will have a second present but this one she will already know of. By the time the two had finished it was already dark outside and since they walked to the mall they had to walk back, Lucy walked with her mother hand in hand, until they heard a nearby bush rustle. Layla knew something was there so she walked a little faster, Lucy being the smart girl she is, decided not to say anything as she kept up with her mothers pace.

"Where do you think your going?" asked a rough voice from behind. Lucy instantly felt her mom tense, she looked to her mother asking with her eye's what to do, she gave her a look saying _'don't do anything unless I tell you to'_ Lucy gulped hard before nodding her head once. Layla turned around and saw the thug was pointing a gun at Lucy's head, When Lucy turned around the man was already pulling the trigger, she closed her eye's quickly waiting for the sharp pain to come, but.

Nothing.

She heard the click of the trigger and the loud bang of the gun being triggered but.

Nothing.

Lucy hesitantly opened her eyes to see something in front of her. No not _something_ it was_ Someone. _When she saw the familiar Purple shirt, she looked around her and noticed the man was gone, and to her horror she saw red staining the front of her mothers shirt. Hot fresh tears streaked down her porcelain like features as she saw her mother fall the ground where she was just standing.

"Mama" she sobbed. Her mother looked up to Lucy and gently caressed her cheek. Lucy sobbed harder before her mother smiled weakly at her and said,

"Lucy, Lulu, I love you baby girl." she smiled again and pointed to her purse and told her to grab the bag that was inside it, so she did it whilst crying and pulled the item out of it. "Lulu, that necklace *Cough, Cough* I-is for you" her mother spit up more blood "I love you Lu-lu, and I hope... s-someday you wi-ll find y-your purple Lilac" She told her daughter before closing her eyes and going quiet. (Lucy knows what she meant by her purple Lilac, if its unclear sorry, she means that she wants Lucy to find someone who she loves truly and loves her back the same or more).

Lucy looked over at her deceased mother and saw where the bullet had hit her, her eyes hardened, the bullet hit just below her left lung making it harder for her to breathe because it probably grazed her lung. Her eye's traveled to the blue heart necklace she held in her palm and her expression softened. She tightened her hold on the object and swore to her mother that she would get the man who did this to her dear mother, _The man with the scar on his eye. _After what seemed like hours Lucy could hear the faint sounds of sirens approaching, and not much later paramedics and police came and too her and Layla to the hospital. Layla Heartfilliaa was pronounced dead that day.

**~After~**

After Layla's death Jude -Lucy's father- became distant and abusive verbally and physically, he would tell her it was her fault for his late wife's death saying if she wasn't around Layla would have had the chance to run. He would lock her in a closet for days until she broke free, she was attentive and well-behaved but when Jude was not in a good mood he would take it out on Lucy. But she stayed strong for her mother, she knew it was her fault, if she had of moved in time than Layla would be here with them smiling, but even so, the word's Jude spoke still hurt.

The pain didn't stop there though, she was bullied verbally and physically at school to, she wasn't fully alone she worked at a popular restaurant and she had friends there even though they were all older than her except for Loke who was like her older brother figure to her. Lucy of course, didn't tell her father about her job and told him she was in a study group on certain day's. Lucy had a lot of money all together with the money she got from work and from the money her mother gave her through her will, she had about enough for and small mini apartment and some furniture, but she kept working from the age of 13.

On the day she turned 15 she had a celebration at the restaurant, which made up for her day at school which was way worse than the others, but, luckily for the bullies Loke was out preparing decorations. But when Lucy got home her father had thought she was Layla and she was almost raped, she ran up the stairs quickly grabbed all her necessities, clothing, savings and more and left with no home to go to. She didn't tell anyone that she had no home to live in and lived on the street's, she kept it hidden, she was looking for a place to stay and the apartments were either out of her budget or it was really rundown and repairs would cost extra. She lived on the streets for 3 months before she found a nice apartment.

She loved it, it wasn't big but it was cozy and had a nice feeling to it, and for the first time in 10 years she was free from her father's abuse. She continued to work at the restaurant 'Zodiac' (unoriginal ik) because she felt happy and safe there. When Lucy turned 13 she had asked a friend that works with her to teach her self-defense and fighting techniques, and Lucy was well-trained but only used her techniques when needed most.

One day Lucy was walking back from work late at night and it was pitch black, she took the longer way to have some to think on how to avoid some of the bullies in her school, when she heard a whimper from a dark alleyway. she took out the flashlight on her phone and held it up to see a small, young girl with long blue hair reaching her mid back and a man with a mask on pinning her to the wall.

"I told you I don't have anything" the girl croaked out through tears

"Oh, im sure we can make some sort of deal" he said in a menacing tone

"STOP!" the little girl cried out

"Stop your squirmi-" he was cut of by a strong kick to his jaw as he was slammed into a dumpster and passed out. Lucy now stood in front of the girl looking at her with a concerned face before gently grabbing her hand, she could feel the girl trembling beneath her touch. She soothingly rubbed the little girls hand and asked,

"Come on, you don't want him to wake up do you?" the girl shook her head and they ran to Lucy's house. When they were on the porch Lucy asked if she was alright and if she was hurt anywhere and the girl just shook her head.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"W-wendy" the girl said almost inaudible but Lucy heard her, she smiled at Wendy.

"Hi Wendy, im Lucy. How old are you?" she told her she was 4

"Do your parents know where you were?" she asked Wendy, she started to tear up

"I was abandoned about 7 months ago, and I've lived out on the streets ever since," the girl said now full on crying. The blonde flinched, she knew how it felt to live on the streets, though she had money for food it was still tough, she hugged the girl and pulled away when she stopped crying and looked her in the eye's.

"Well, Wendy I am not letting you live alone any longer, I know how it feels to live like that. So I will be your new mom. you can call me Mama If you feel comfortable," she said and smiled sweetly and her. Wendy started to cry harder but not because she didn't like Lucy but because she finally had a family that would care for her, she had a new Mother.

"Mama," she cried.

That night Lucy cooked a late dinner for her and her new, adopted 'daughter', and got to know each other. Lucy lent Wendy one of her baggie shirts and she used it as a nightgown, that night Wendy snuggled up to Lucy in her arms and hugged her in her sleep. The next morning Lucy gave Wendy the last clothing item her mother ever bought her, she told Wendy she could have it as long as she took care of it because it was special, Wendy promised and the two went shopping for Wendy.

They got Wendy lots of clothing and new shoes, a brown teddy bard that's said '_Mama's girl_' on the front and then Lucy spotted a familiar shop she was in with her mother 10 years ago. It was still their and had heart-shaped necklaces like the one she was wearing from her mother, but there were no light blue's like hers. and she decided she wanted to make it a tradition to have a special heart-shaped necklace from this store. So she got Wendy a necklace in secret, silver chain and a purple heart for the center. After their fun day of shopping they went home and flopped down on the couch, Lucy looked over at her 'daughter' and smiled she grabbed the purple heart necklace and showed it to Wendy. She gave her a questioning look and she giggled,

"Wendy, my mother game me this blue heart-shaped necklace the day she passed and said it carried lost of love within it," she showed her the necklace that sat comfortably around her neck. "And I decided that I want you to have that love and make it tradition for every girl member of my family to have a different heart-shaped necklace like mine to show their love," she told Wendy. She started to cry happy tears, "Do you like it?" the girl nodded and Lucy put it around her neck for her.

"Thank you" Wendy said gratefully and hugged her 'Mama' Lucy simply smiled and kissed her forehead before preparing dinner. Lucy decided to enroll Wendy in pre-school and drop her off on her way to her high school and pick her up and bring her to work. Everyone loved Wendy at the restaurant, they treated her like she was family especially her 'uncle' Loke. Lucy had found a new purpose in her life, to take care and protect her daughter.

**~Now (2 years later)~**

17 year-old Lucy sat in her desk furiously scribbling notes down for her last class so she could avoid her bullies and have time to get Wendy before work, Not a moment later the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Lucy sprang out of her seat and ran out the door, Lucy was about half way to Wendy's school and had 5 minutes left until she had to get Wendy. Luckily she was able to avoid her bullies and make it to Wendy on time.

"Mama!" she heard and turned to see her daughter run up to her and gave her Mama a hug,

"Hey baby" she said in Wendy's ear.

"How was school?"

"It was great! I met lot's of friends!" she cheered and skipped in front of her mom. But little did they know they were being watched not far by.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Back at Lucy's, she and Wendy were making dinner Lucy cooked the noddle's while Wendy stirred the sauce when the door bell suddenly rang, they never really had visitors this late after all they had worked for bit that night, so Lucy went to the door instead. And when she opened it she saw a baby girl and boy sitting on her front door step with a note. Her eye's were wide when she saw the two children on her front door, she picked them up along with the note and read it:

**I'm sorry for this sudden surprise on your door step Ms. **

**but I cannot afford to keep my children any longer,**

**I have given you their original birth certificates and a paper that will give you full owner ship if you are willing**

**if you cannot I please ask that you take them somewhere they will be safe and loved,**

**Thank you**

Lucy's looked at the twins and looked at all the information, they were indeed twins and they weren't given a name '_weird_' she thought and then she looked back at the twins. they were now 3 years old almost turning four and they were adorable. Lucy knew she couldn't just give them up to an orphanage and she signed the paper with her full name and decided to name them '_Annabella and Christopher Heart'_.

"Wendy~" she called

"Yea Mama, what is I-" she started to say until she spotted the twins that sat in her lap. She gave her mother a questioning look and she smiled at her confusion.

"This is your new brother and sister, they were left on the door step with all their registration for adoption so I decided to keep them," Wendy had a blank look for a bit and just stared, Lucy was starting to worry that Wendy wouldn't accept them but her thoughts were interrupted by a squeal.

"I have more family now yay~" she cheered with a smile that she had seen the day she adopted Wendy.

"So what are their names?"

" Well they didn't have any names so i decided to name them Annabella and Christopher, but we are not to tell them of this day ok?" Wendy nodded and started to tickle her new baby brother when they heard a small cute voice say.

"Mama!" Lucy looked down at her lap to see Annabella reaching out to her calling her 'Mama' she started to cry and hugged her new baby. Lucy managed to finish cooking while Wendy kept the twins busy and they all ate together, well Lucy and Wendy did, Annabella and Christopher seemed to want to have some new clothing. The older girls looked at each other than back at the twins and started to laugh along with them, Lucy and Wendy cleaned everything up including Christopher and Annabella and went to bed shortly after. Lucy sang a soft Lullaby to the 3 in her bed and sighed before kissing each of their head and hugged the twins and Wendy who were sleeping in-between the older girls. _This is my family, a real home,_ Lucy thought before everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Never mind, your a good mother," he said.**

* * *

**Wow, I am really liking this so far, what do you guy's think? Who was the person that was watching Lucy and Wendy? Oh one more thing, remember how I said I had a fever? WELL THE FREACKING MEDICINE ISINT WORKING Bleh! It suck's but I also came up with this story will I was laying down so I guess that's one good thing about it XD! And im not sure what kind of ship im gonna use so I want to see you opinions first before I decide the ships will be 1 of the 2, sorry for people who ship Lucy with other's I've got some ideas as to how Gray will come in but same for Natsu mostly Gray tho so im not sure which I should do its hard to pick I Love both pairings, so I hope you guys can help me with that!**

**NaLu**

**GrayLu**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
